elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Valkygg
Lost Valkygg is an ancient Nordic ruin found in . Location Lost Valkygg is inside Labyrinthian, which is southeast of Morthal in the mountains. There are two entrances to Lost Valkygg, which are fairly close to each other and near the circular barrow-like building in Labyrinthian where the Wooden Mask is located. The entrances are connected in the dungeon by a "drop" through a floor. Either entrance can be used, but it impossible to access the main door and the larger part of the dungeon through the secondary entrance. It is possible to find and enter the secondary entrance first. The secondary entrance leads to a room with apparently nowhere else to go, and occupied by a very high-level Draugr. To reach the main entrance from the circular building where the Wooden Mask is located, begin by proceeding straight northeast from the mask building. One will reach a wall with a set of ascending stairs (climbing west to east) to the right and another set ascending in the same direction to the left. Go up the left set of stairs and turn right (south). Just ahead on the left is another set of ascending stairs. At the top of this second stairs is a pillar of rock on the left. Go past the pillar of rock and turn left. There will be a stack of stones that marks the main entrance, whose doors are partially visible. Descend the short stairs past the stack of stones to the doors. To reach the secondary entrance after exiting from the main entrance, ascend the short set of stairs which lay ahead. Go forward past the tall pillar of rock and turn right; descend the stairs there. Then turn right (north), then left before the stone bridge to descend the second stairs—these are the same two sets of stairs that were ascended to reach the main entrance. Turn left (south) at the bottom of the second stairs. Go forward (south) to the next set of ascending stairs on the left. The secondary entrance is at the top of these stairs, diagonally to the right ahead. To reach the main entrance from the secondary entrance, exit the dungeon through the doorway to Skyrim. Turn right immediately. Directly ahead, one will see a set of stairs ascending left-to-right. Proceed to those stairs and ascend. At the top, turn right (south). Then ascend the stairs immediately ahead on the left. At the top is a pillar of rock on the left. Go past the pillar of rock and turn left. Ahead, there will be a stack of stones that marks the main entrance, which is partially visible. Descend the stairs past the stack of stones to the main entrance. Walkthrough Draugr Deathlords may spawn from the very beginning (confirmed at level 1). This can make the tomb dangerous for low-level characters. After entering via the main entrance, turn right (east) and head down a small flight of stairs before turning right again (south this time). Down some stairs is a window into a room with what seems like an altar and dead enemies (probably Draugr). Collect the salt pile on the "windowsill" and head back to the pathway to the left (west). Beware the three trap triggers on the ground. Before turning further down the path, loot the corner area. Now head left (south) down a dark passageway. Turn left again (this time east) and one will discover the two "dead" Draugr on the altar are not actually dead. Deal with them and move on. There is nothing straight ahead, so go right (south) down another small set of stairs. Loot the urns in the alcove to the left (south again). Now go down the southward passage into a large room. The sarcophagus to the left will not open immediately, rather the Draugr inside will awaken when the battle with two free-roaming Draugr starts. Once all are dealt with, note the alchemy lab in the dark alcove to the right (north). Now head straight through the wooden door to the west. To the left (south) is an apprentice-locked trapped gate with urns, a salt pile, and a helmet behind it. The poison-dart trap cannot be disarmed, rather avoided by not stepping on the pressure plate directly in front of the gate. Continuing north, a Draugr will awaken and emerge from his coffin to attack. Kill him and loot the urns next to the pillar in the center of the hallway. Looking into the next room, a Draugr Deathlord will be spotted, but he likely will not spot the Dragonborn right away. This allows the chance of a sneak-attack for extra damage. He tends to walk into the next room, Either wait for him to return or chase after him. Either way, kill him and loot the chest before continuing. (Note: He wields particularly powerful arrows and a powerful bow.) In the next room, one may notice that the floor is quite slanted. Head in and loot the boss chest next to the southern wall. Then, head back to the room where the three Draugr were fought. Walk down the hall and turn right (south) and go through the passage (note: There is a somewhat hard-to-see burial urn next to the west wall close to the doorway to this passage.) There is some gear and another burial urn on the shelf along the north wall. Pull the lever to open the gate. In this small room there is a pickpocket skill book "Aevar Stone-Singer" in this room, as well as an apothecary's satchel and a non-lootable skeleton chained to the east wall (possibly Aevar himself). If the Dragonborn takes the potato from the wooden plate on the ground, the skeleton will fall from its chains. At this point, there are two options: First option: return to the room where the Draugr Deathlord was originally found. Immediately next to his chest is a large round hole in the floor. Looking down, there will be another floor below, which is the area otherwise accessible through the secondary entrance. If one jumps down the hole, save the game first. The Dragonborn will likely survive and land in an enclosed room with a second Draugr Deathlord, who will attack immediately. If one has a follower, they will likely not immediately dive down the hole after one has already jumped. Second option: go back through the dungeon and exit through the main entrance, then go around and enter Lost Valkygg through the secondary dungeon entrance. Go down the ramp into a small enclosed area with the second Draugr Deathlord. After the second Draugr Deathlord has been killed, loot the chest on the rock shelf on the opposite side of the room. Exit the room through the door, which can be found at the top of some stairs. This is the secondary entrance and opens to Skyrim. Notable items *Ebony Bow *Ebony Greatsword, Ebony Warhammer, or Ebony Battleaxe *Kahvozein's Fang (possible location) *Pickpocket Skill Book Aevar Stone-Singer *Leveled loot Enemies *Draugr (leveled) Facilities *Alchemy Lab Traps/puzzles *Dart Traps *Pressure plate puzzle Bugs * If stuck behind the three-bar gate, it is possible to fast-travel from this location. * Sometimes this mechanism is bugged and works backwards, leaving the gate open and the three floor activation buttons just make the bars go up. * When Lost Valkygg is cleared it will list Labyrinthian as being cleared, even if Labyrinthian has not been entered yet; and Lost Valkygg itself may not be identified as cleared. * In the Valkygg Passages there are two sets of trap doors near the entry way. If the Dragonborn shuts the second trapdoor, the game freezes. (Has not been confirmed on versions higher than 1.0.4) Appearances * de:Vergessenes Valkygg es:Valkygg Perdido fr:Valkygg perdu it:Lost Valkygg ru:Потерянный Валкигг Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations